Vom Winde verweht
Vom Winde verweht (Eng. Gone with the Wind) ist eine Kurzgeschichte. Ich hab sie von Nut adoptiert und die ich den Usern Nut, Second, Kristall, Rosenwolf, Poppy Holly,Onyx, Smiley, Ender und allen anderen die ich hier kennen lernte, die ich mag und die hoffentlich nie von hier weggehen werde widme. Die sandgelbe Kätzin mit blauen Augen hockte auf einer Lichtung und seufzte. Heute Morgen hatte sie einen guten Freund getroffen. Es war der Kater Brook. Er war schon etwas älter und wirkte etwas ungepflegt aber er half ihr immer, wenn sie es brauchte in dem er ihr zuhörte oder gab ihr Tipps, wenn sie nicht weiterwusste oder erzählte ihr von seiner Zeit als Jungkatze, was der sandgelben Kätzin teilweise die Tränen in die Augen schießen ließ vor Lachen. Vor einigen Tagen, gab es in ihrer Gruppe zwischen der Gruppenleiterin und einem anderen Mitglied der schwarzen Kätzin Ebony Streit, in dessen Folge Ebony wutentbrannt abgehauen war. Brook versuchte alles mit Ebony in Kontakt zu kommen und es klappte. Sie wollten sich gestern treffen und das obwohl es nicht nur recht windig war, sondern auch dunkelgraue Wolken vor dem Himmel trieben und es immer wieder geregnet hatte. Denn noch ging Brook zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt, wo die drei sich oft nach dem die Gruppe sich trennte immer trafen um zu reden. Deswegen war er kurz nach Morgan gegangen. Wie das treffen wohl ausgehen würde? Morgan wusste es nicht aber sie würde es am nächsten Tag erfahren. Heute war der Tag nach dem Treffen von Brook und Ebony und Morgan wurde immer nervöser. Dann tauchte Brook auf. Stürmte an ihr vorbei ein Gesicht als hätte der Himmel selbst sich gegen ihn verschworen und fauchte nur: »Sie kann bleiben wo sie will«. Morgans Augen wurden groß, sie wollte etwas sagen doch Brook meinte: »Einen Moment, dann erzähl ich die alles.« Morgan nickte, wartete und dann folgte sie dem Kater der ihr mit einem Schnippen des Schweifes zu verstehen gab, ihm zu folgen. Als sie etwas abseits saßen ließ Brook seinem Unmut freien lauf. »Ebony kann bleiben wo sie will. Ich bin fertig mit ihr. Sie ist nicht gekommen. Ich hab ewig gewartet und war durch nässt als ich bei meiner Gefährtin und meinem Jungen daheim war.« Beide unterhielten sich leise über das Vorgefallene und Brook meinte, da er wusste, dass Morgan ebenfalls Kontakt hatte, sie könne dieser ruhig ausrichten, dass er mit ihr nichts mehr zu tun haben wolle. Morgan schluckte, nickte aber und beide verbrachten den Rest des Tages chweigend. Als sie sich trennten, machte sie sich auf zu Ebony. Fand sie aber nicht. Besorgt sah sie sich um, doch ihr Schlafplatz war leer. »EBONY!«, rief Morgan und sah sich um. Immer wieder. Sie wusste die Kätzin wohnte mit ihrem Gefährten zusammen doch beide schienen nicht da zu sein. »EBONY!«, kam es erneut von Morgan aber keine Antwort. Immer wieder nach der Kätzin rufend, lief Morgan durch das Gebiet in dem die Gruppe lebte. Wobei sie sich nur Tagsüber trafen und nach Sonnenhoch zu ihren Territorien gingen. Es dauerte doch dann entdeckte Morgan das Fell von Ebony und rannte zu ihr. Die Kätzin lag auf der Seite und eine merkwürdige Flüssigkeit die klebrig wirkte und eklig roch tropfte aus ihrem Ohr. »Ebony wo warst du gestern? Brook ist echt sauer auf dich«, meinte Morgan und die Kätzin hob den Kopf. »Es war windig und mit meinem schmerzenden Ohr, gehe ich nicht raus.« »Du hättest doch deinen Gefährten bitten können Brook eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Er ist wirklich enttäuscht. Nur wegen dir, will er länger in der Gruppe bleiben«, fing sie an. »Ist doch egal. In der Gruppe mag mich doch keiner außer dir und Brook«, fing Ebony an. »Brook ist nicht mehr lange auf deiner Seite Ebony. Er ist schwer enttäuscht und es sieht nicht so aus, als würde er dir diese Aktion so schnell verziehen. Er hat eine Gefährtin ein Junges und versucht dir noch zu helfen!« Ebony schwieg und wendete den Kopf ab. Morgan schnaubte verägert aus und drehte sich um. »Dann spiel doch die beleidigte aber so vergraulst du nur deine Freunde!« Dann ging Morgan weg und ließ Ebony alleine. 3 Monde Später Ebony lief zum Treffpunkt der Gruppe. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang trafen sie sich und blieben dann bis nach Sonnenhoch da. Die Zeit verging keine Katze der Gruppe kam. Unruhig lief Ebony auf und ab und suchte nach den anderen. Fand die Duftspuren. Doch sie waren schal als wäre lang keine Katze mehr da. Ebony ließ die Ohren und den Kopf hängen. Die Worte Morgans kamen ihr in den Sinn. »Dann spiel doch die beleidigte aber so vergraulst du nur deine Freunde!« Was hab ich getan?, dachte sie betrübt als Wind aufkam und auch die letzten Spuren der Gruppe mit nahme. »Vom Winde verweht«, dachte und murmelte Ebony und stieß einen Klagelaut aus denn nun war sie alleine. Alle die sie mochte und brauchte, waren fort Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten Kategorie:By Kojotenpfote Kategorie:Kojotenpfotes Geschichten